1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of compensating image data and a display apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of compensating image data used in a liquid crystal display apparatus and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a light source apparatus which provides the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel typically includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules which have a physical characteristic such that they may alter the polarization of light passing therethrough. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is altered, thereby also altering the orientation of their polarization directions. When the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecule is altered, a transmittance of light is altered in accordance with the arrangement of liquid crystal molecule so that image is displayed.
In order to minimize distortion of an image due to a temperature of an LCD panel, a dynamic capacitance compensation (“DCC”) technology has been developed for use in LCDs. In the DCC technology, a current frame data is compensated using a previous frame data to substantially enhance a response speed of liquid crystal molecules to alter their orientation in response to an applied voltage differential.
For example, when a gradation data of a current frame is greater than that of a previous frame, the gradation data of the current frame is over driven to a higher gradation rather than the gradation data of the current frame to substantially enhance a rising response speed of the liquid crystal molecules. When a gradation data of a current frame is smaller than that of a previous frame, the gradation data of the current frame under driven to a lower gradation rather than the gradation data of the current frame to substantially enhance a falling response speed of the liquid crystal molecules.